


Acquaintance

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Mary asks the bird his name.
Relationships: Mary Malone & Mary Malone's Daemon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Mary asks the bird his name.

His image cocks its head and disappears. Her mouth opens; eyes drop down. She didn't hear him, but knows he spoke, just as she knows now that he is still on the table in front of her. She knows what he said like she thought it and let it die in her own throat.

She supposes that is what happened.

That night, she looks through borrowed books for myth and baby names, looking for words like "knowledge" and "wisdom" and "light".

She sees a name. Looks aside, uncertain why. The bird nods.

She smiles.


End file.
